rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Fairies
This is a list of all announced/published fairies from Rainbow Magic. There are currently 223 Rainbow Magic books published and 12 yet to come. Only official fairies are listed here. Rainbow Fairies *Ruby the Red Fairy *Amber the Orange Fairy *Saffron the Yellow Fairy (US title: Sunny the Yellow Fairy) *Fern the Green Fairy *Sky the Blue Fairy *Izzy the Indigo Fairy (US title: Inky the Indigo Fairy) *Heather the Violet Fairy Weather Fairies *Crystal the Snow Fairy *Abigail the Breeze Fairy *Pearl the Cloud Fairy *Goldie the Sunshine Fairy *Evie the Mist Fairy *Storm the Lightning Fairy *Hayley the Rain Fairy Party Fairies *Cherry the Cake Fairy *Melodie the Music Fairy *Grace the Glitter Fairy *Honey the Sweet Fairy (US title: Honey the Candy Fairy) *Polly the Party Fun Fairy *Phoebe the Fashion Fairy *Jasmine the Present Fairy Jewel Fairies *India the Moonstone Fairy *Scarlett the Garnet Fairy *Emily the Emerald Fairy *Chloe the Topaz Fairy *Amy the Amethyst Fairy *Sophie the Sapphire Fairy *Lucy the Diamond Fairy Pet Keeper Fairies *Katie the Kitten Fairy *Bella the Bunny Fairy *Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy *Lauren the Puppy Fairy *Harriet the Hamster Fairy *Molly the Goldfish Fairy *Penny the Pony Fairy Fun Day Fairies *Megan the Monday Fairy *Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy (US title: Tara the Tuesday Fairy) *Willow the Wednesday Fairy *Thea the Thursday Fairy *Freya the Friday Fairy (US title: Felicity the Friday Fairy) *Sienna the Saturday Fairy *Sarah the Sunday Fairy Petal Fairies *Tia the Tulip Fairy *Pippa the Poppy Fairy *Louise the Lily Fairy *Charlie the Sunflower Fairy (previously Charlotte the Sunflower Fairy) *Olivia the Orchid Fairy *Danielle the Daisy Fairy *Ella the Rose Fairy Dance Fairies *Bethany the Ballet Fairy *Jade the Disco Fairy *Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy *Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy *Jessica the Jazz Fairy *Saskia the Salsa Fairy (US title: Serena the Salsa Fairy) *Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy (US title: Isabelle the Ice Dance Fairy) Sporty Fairies *Helena the Horseriding Fairy *Francesca the Football Fairy (US title: Stacey the Soccer Fairy) *Zoe the Skating Fairy *Naomi the Netball Fairy (US title: Brittany the Basketball Fairy) *Samantha the Swimming Fairy *Alice the Tennis Fairy *Gemma the Gymnastics Fairy Music Fairies *Poppy the Piano Fairy *Ellie the Guitar Fairy *Fiona the Flute Fairy *Danni the Drum Fairy *Maya the Harp Fairy *Victoria the Violin Fairy *Sadie the Saxophone Fairy Magical Animal Fairies *Ashley the Dragon Fairy *Lara the Black Cat Fairy *Erin the Firebird Fairy (US title: Erin the Phoenix Fairy) *Rihanna the Seahorse Fairy *Sophia the Snow Swan Fairy *Leona the Unicorn Fairy *Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy Green Fairies *Nicole the Beach Fairy *Isabella the Air Fairy *Edie the Garden Fairy *Coral the Reef Fairy *Lily the Rainforest Fairy *Milly the River Fairy *Carrie the Snowcap Fairy Ocean Fairies *Ally The Dolphin Fairy *Amelie the Seal Fairy *Pia the Penguin Fairy *Tess the Sea Turtle Fairy *Stephanie the Starfish Fairy *Whitney the Whale Fairy *Courtney the Clownfish Fairy Twilight Fairies *Ava the Sunset Fairy *Lexi the Firefly Fairy *Zara the Starlight Fairy *Morgan the Midnight Fairy *Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy (US title: Nia the Night Owl Fairy) *Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy (US title: Anna the Moonbeam Fairy) *Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy Showtime Fairies *Madison the Magic Show Fairy (US title: Madison the Magician Fairy) *Leah the Theatre Fairy *Alesha the Acrobat Fairy *Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy *Amelia the Singing Fairy *Isla the Ice Star Fairy *Taylor the Talent Show Fairy Princess Fairies *Honor the Happy Days Fairy (US title: Hope the Happiness Fairy) *Demi the Dressing-Up Fairy (US title: Cassidy the Costume Fairy) *Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy *Elisa the Adventure Fairy (US title: Elisa the Royal Adventure Fairy) *Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy *Maddie the Playtime Fairy (US title: Maddie the Fun and Games Fairy) *Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy Pop Star Fairies *Jessie the Lyrics Fairy *Adele the Singing Coach Fairy (US title: Adele the Voice Fairy) *Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy (US title: Vanessa the Choreography Fairy) *Miley the Stylist Fairy *Frankie the Make-up Fairy *Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy (US title: Alyssa the Star Spotter Fairy) *Una the Concert Fairy (US title: Cassie the Concert Fairy) Fashion Fairies *Miranda the Beauty Fairy *Claudia the Accessories Fairy *Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy (US title: Tyra the Designer Fairy) *Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy (US title: Alexa the Fashion Editor Fairy) *Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy (US title: Jennifer the Hairstylist Fairy) *Brooke the Photographer Fairy *Lola the Fashion Show Fairy Sweet Fairies *Lottie the Lollipop Fairy (US title: Lisa the Lollipop Fairy) *Esme the Ice Cream Fairy *Coco the Cupcake Fairy *Clara the Chocolate Fairy *Madeleine the Cookie Fairy (US title: Madeline the Cookie Fairy) *Layla the Candyfloss Fairy (US title: Layla the Cotton Candy Fairy) *Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy Baby Animal Rescue Fairies *Mae the Panda Fairy *Kitty the Tiger Fairy *Mara the Meerkat Fairy *Savannah the Zebra Fairy *Kimberley the Koala Fairy (US title: Kimberly The Koala Fairy) *Rosie the Honey Bear Fairy *Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy (US title: Nora the Arctic Fox Fairy) Magical Crafts Fairies *Kayla the Pottery Fairy *Annabelle the Drawing Fairy *Zadie the Sewing Fairy *Josie the Jewellery-Making Fairy (US title: Josie The Jewelry Fairy) *Violet the Painting Fairy *Libby the Story-Writing Fairy (US title: Libby The Writing Fairy) *Roxie the Baking Fairy School Days Fairies *Lydia the Reading Fairy *Marissa the Science Fairy *Alison the Art Fairy *Kathryn the PE Fairy (US title: Kathryn the Gym Fairy) Fairytale Fairies *Julia the Sleeping Beauty Fairy *Eleanor the Snow White Fairy *Faith the Cinderella Fairy *Rita the Frog Princess Fairy (US only) *Gwen the Beauty and the Beast Fairy (US only) *Aisha the Princess and the Pea Fairy (US only) *Lacey the Little Mermaid Fairy Helping Fairies *Martha the Doctor Fairy *Ariana the Firefighter Fairy *Perrie the Paramedic Fairy *Lulu the Lifeguard Fairy Storybook Fairies *Elle the Thumbelina Fairy *Rosalie the Rapunzel Fairy *Mariana the Goldilocks Fairy *Ruth the Red Riding Hood Fairy Friendship Fairies *Esther the Kindness Fairy *Mary the Sharing Fairy *Mimi the Laughter Fairy *Clare the Caring Fairy Baby Farm Animal Fairies *Debbie the Duckling Fairy *Elodie the Lamb Fairy *Penelope the Piglet Fairy *Billie the Baby Goat Fairy Candyland Fairies *Monica the Marshmallow Fairy *Gabby the Bubblegum Fairy *Lisa the Jelly Bean Fairy *Shira the Sherbet Fairy Holiday Special Fairies *Holly the Christmas Fairy *Summer the Holiday Fairy (US title: Joy the Summer Vacation Fairy) *Stella the Star Fairy *Paige the Pantomime Fairy (US title: Paige the Christmas Play Fairy) *Chrissie the Wish Fairy *Kylie the Carnival Fairy *Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy (US title: Flora the Dress-Up Fairy) *Shannon the Ocean Fairy *Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy *Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy *Trixie the Halloween Fairy *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy (US title: Destiny the Rock Star Fairy) *Juliet the Valentine Fairy *Belle the Birthday Fairy *Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy *Florence the Friendship Fairy *Emma the Easter Fairy *Cara the Camp Fairy (US only) *Selena the Sleepover Fairy *Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy *Keira the Film Star Fairy (US title: Keira the Movie Star Fairy) *Olympia the Games Fairy *Angelica the Angel Fairy *Tamara the Tooth Fairy (US title: Brianna the Tooth Fairy) *Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy (US title: Bailey the Babysitter Fairy) *Lindsay the Luck Fairy (US only) *Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy *Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy (US title: Carly the School Fairy) *Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy *Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy (US only) *Addison the April Fools' Day Fairy (US only) *Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies *Tilly the Teacher Fairy *Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy *Heidi the Vet Fairy *Daisy the Festival Fairy *Chelsea the Congratulations Fairy (US only) *Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy *Alyssa the Snow Queen Fairy (US title: Alicia the Snow Queen Fairy) *Becky the Best Friend Fairy *Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy (US only) *Skyler the Fireworks Fairy (US only) *Melissa the Sports Fairy *Fizz the Fireworks Fairy (US title: Skyler the Fireworks Fairy) *Elsa the Mistletoe Fairy *Susie the Sister Fairy *Carmen the Cheerleading Fairy (US only) *Kat the Jungle Fairy *Samira the Superhero Fairy One-Offs *Hannah the Happy Ever After Fairy *Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy *Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy *Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy *Georgie the Royal Prince Fairy *Luna the Loom Band Fairy *Frances the Royal Family Fairy *Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy *Tiana the Toy Fairy Gallery 62078-px310-229695.jpg 62079-px310-220775.jpg 62080-px310-224851.jpg 62081-px310-226982.jpg 62082-px310-222608.jpg 62083-px310-225876.jpg 62084-px310-228119.jpg 83237-px310-223277.jpg 84405-px310-219810.jpg 83238-px310-229929.jpg 83789-px310-221415.jpg 84523-ml-67158.jpg 86598-ml-88933.jpg 86599-px310-220527.jpg 95726-px310-228437.jpg 95727-px310-222947.jpg 96140-px310-224676.jpg 96141-px310-226788.jpg 99502-px310-221977.jpg 99503-px310-225284.jpg 99504-px310-227518.jpg 98501-ml-73828.jpg 98497-ml-55832.jpg 98498-ml-89393.jpg 98499-ml-44487.jpg 98500-ml-62778.jpg 98496-ml-83758.jpg 98502-ml-51362.jpg 100504-ml-79483.jpg 100505-ml-40082.jpg 101746-ml-86818.jpg 101747-ml-59008.jpg 101745-ml-41932.jpg 101749-ml-47497.jpg 101748-ml-92463.jpg 105488-ml-93803.jpg 105489-ml-48787.jpg 105490-ml-61423.jpg 105491-ml-72483.jpg 105492-ml-49977.jpg 105493-ml-66943.jpg 105494-ml-78093.jpg 111262-ml-53732.jpg 111263-ml-70603.jpg 111264-ml-81823.jpg 111265-ml-42442.jpg 111266-ml-87288.jpg 111267-ml-59453.jpg 111268-ml-92973.jpg 113831-ml-74833.jpg 114735-ml-40817.jpg 114736-ml-85788.jpg 114737-ml-57848.jpg 114738-ml-91358.jpg 114739-ml-46427.jpg 114740-ml-64643.jpg 120578-ml-90023.jpg 120579-ml-45097.jpg 120581-ml-76538.jpg 120583-ml-71058.jpg 120585-ml-42867.jpg 120587-ml-59903.jpg 120590-ml-61018.jpg 123896-px310-228393.jpg 9781408300305.jpg 123897-ml-55942.jpg EACTDX.jpg Maya.jpg 123895-ml-38968.jpg 123898-ml-89493.jpg Ashley.jpg 126685-ml-194036.jpg 126686-ml-194044.jpg 126687-ml-194052.jpg 126688-ml-194060.jpg 126689-ml-194068.jpg 126690-ml-194076.jpg Nicole.jpg Isabella.png Edie.jpg Coral.png Lily_the_Rainforest_Fairy.jpg 128981-px310-321602.jpg Carrie.png 131235-ml-366860.jpg 131962-ml-518726.jpg 131963-ml-518737.jpg 131964-ml-518748.jpg 131965-ml-518759.jpg 131966-ml-518770.jpg 131967-ml-518781.jpg 134667-ml-555122.jpg 134668-ml-555133.jpg 134669-ml-555144.jpg 134670-ml-555155.jpg Yasmin.jpg 134672-ml-555177.jpg 134673-ml-555188.jpg 138461-px310-699514.jpg 138462-ml-699429.jpg 138463-ml-699442.jpg 138464-ml-699455.jpg Amelia_the_Singing_Fairy.jpg 138467-ml-699500.jpg 138465-ml-699468.jpg 140581-ml-777286.jpg 140582-ml-777299.jpg 140583-ml-777312.jpg 140584-ml-777325.jpg 140585-ml-777338.jpg 140586-ml-777351.jpg 140587-ml-777364.jpg 144619-ml-891065.jpg 144620-ml-891078.jpg 144621-ml-891091.jpg 144622-ml-891104.jpg Frankie.jpg Rochelle.png Una.jpeg 146917-ml-962417.jpg Claudia_the_Accessories_Fairy.jpg 146919-ml-962443.jpg 146920-ml-962456.jpg 146921-ml-962469.jpg 146922-ml-962482.jpg 146923-ml-962495.jpg Lottie_the_Lollipop_Fairy.jpg Esme_the_Ice_Cream_Fairy.jpg Coco_the_Cupcake_Fairy.jpg Clara_the_Chocolate_Fairy.jpeg Madeline1.jpg Layla_the_Candyfloss_Fairy.jpg Nina_the_Birthday_Cake_Fairy.jpg 9781408327937.jpg Kitty.jpg Mara.jpg 9781408327968.jpg Kimberley_koala_fairy.jpg Rosie_the_Honey_Bear_Fairy.jpg Anna.jpg Kayla_the_Pottery_Fairy.jpg Annabelle_the_Drawing_Fairy.jpg Zadie_the_Sewing_Fairy.jpg Josie_the_Jewellery-Making_Fairy.jpg Violet_the_Painting_Fairy.jpg Libby_the_Story-Writing_Fairy.jpg Roxie_the_Baking_Fairy.jpg Marissa_science_fairy.jpg Alison_art_fairy.jpg Lydia_reading_fairy.jpg Kathryn,_pe_fairy.jpg Julia_sleeping_beauty_fairy.jpg Eleanor_snow_white_fairy.jpg Faith_cinderella_fairy.jpg Lacey_little_mermaid_fairy.jpg Martha, doctor fairy.jpg Ariana, firefighter fairy.jpg Isbn9781408339510-detail.jpg Isbn9781408339497-detail.jpg Holly.jpg Isbn9781843629603-detail.jpg Stella-the-star-fairy.jpg Rainbow-magic-paige-the-pantomime-fairy.jpg 51r8-wNcwbL._SY344_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg N158174.jpg Flora-the-fancy-dress-fairy-the-rainbow-magic-series.jpg 121983-ml-71128.jpg 124426-ml-102397.jpg Mia.jpg 134674-ml-555111.jpg Destiny.jpg Rainbow-magic-juliet-the-valentine-fairy.jpg Belle.jpg 135011-ml-570147.jpg 137290-ml-689013.jpg 138673-ml-745837.jpg 51lQEnSaKWL._SL500_AA300_.jpg Selena_the_Sleepover_Fairy.jpg 142931-ml-838381.jpg 143801-ml-871062.jpg 144822-ml-891195.jpg Rainbow-magic-tamara-the-tooth-fairy.jpg 148090-ml-992186.jpg 81Q2NURIfWL._AA1500_.jpg Lindsay_the_luck_fairy.jpg Nicki.jpg Carly.jpg Robyn.jpg Autumn.jpg 71yzjQmGxJL._SL1200_.jpg Lila_and_Myla.jpg Tilly.jpg Giselle_original.jpeg Heidi_vet_fairy.jpg Chelsea.jpg Daisy_festival.jpg 51xa-tgX-_L.jpg 140009-ml-760133.jpg 146430-ml-940131.jpg 151006-ml-1065863.jpg 91rpOt1HGZL._SL1500_.jpg Luna.jpg Elle, Thumbelina Fairy.jpg Frances.jpg Isbn9781408339466-detail.jpg Isbn9781408339558-detail.jpg RM Becky the Best Friend Fairy.jpg 61YHXxz0RZL.jpg Ruth, Red Riding Hood Fairy.jpg 71yJn1FnJzL.jpg Isbn9781408340554.jpg Isbn9781408342398.jpg 51K4-zyN6yL.jpg 71ssEUg4KVL.jpg 71OHTZ NFXL.jpg 71vhozhIdML.jpg Skyler.jpg Charlie, sunflower fairy.jpg Isbn9781408342701.jpg 51I7eXHDlEL.jpg 51ub lYiAaL.jpg 51gj-X9r7jL.jpg 51n 0lQL-xL.jpg Isbn9781408342640.jpg 51ggRTytkQL.jpg Isbn9781408345108.jpg Isbn9781408345146.jpg Isbn9781408345160.jpg Isbn9781408345184.jpg Kat, jungle fairy.jpg 51fp7TrKc0L.jpg 51j2wPUvBGL.jpg Category:Lists Category:Fairies Category:Trivia